He Doesn't Like Her
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: No, he did not admire her. He simply did not. The very thought itself was retarded. T to be safe. Twinleafshipping!


**Another Twinleafshipping fic. Why are there so little of them? I just adore this couple. That will never ever change. So please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

Never in a billion years would Damion ever like her in anyway but just friends. She was his childhood friend.

It drove Damion insane when people asked if he liked her. He just didn't.

He didn't like her luxurious long, indigo hair that was silky and smooth.

He defiantly didn't like her beautiful, big midnight colored eyes that were framed by long think lashes.

He did not like the shape of her body, or the deadly curves she possessed.

He didn't like the confidence in her walk, voice, movement even.

He didn't like the sexiness in her voice, and when she talked that is sounded like the gently lapping of waves.

Damion just didn't like her like that.

Why couldn't Kenny stop bugging him that he had a crush on her? Why did his cheeks flame at the very mention of the bluentte? Why did he stammer whenever she talked to him, then he ran off, feeling oddly giddy? No, this did not mean he liked her.

Why did his rival, Ash, insist on the fact he liked her. Pressed him till her exploded from rage, and a little embarrassment.

Why did _Lucas_ of all damn people ask if he liked her endless times? Damion never talks about her when he's with Lucas. Oh, wait, he did, didn't he? Like when he pretended not to know her? Then Lucas retorted with, are you sure you're not using that as cover for your true feelings for her? Damion hauntingly replied, no, and glared at the wall for twenty minutes.

Why couldn't he keep his eyes off her when she walked by? Why did he always stare at her ass when she walked by? Why did his eyes linger on her body when she paused to say hello, and then left?

His answers were simple. One, she was his friend. Two, her skirt was ridiculously short. And three, because he wanted to make sure she was okay.

Of course Lucas and Kenny disagreed while catching him in the act.

No, he did not admire her. He simply did not. The very thought itself was retarded.

But, then, why did he ogle her chest when she wore a bikini when they went to the lake? Did he always pick her up and toss her in the water, hands loitering on her skin a moment to long? Why did he wrap his arms around her waist to dunk her in the water, but held her to his chest?

Again, he had answers. One, it was a nice bikini top. Two, because he didn't want to hurt her. And three, to make sure he could allow her to breathe easier.

But, why did his flesh burn from her innocent touches? Like the brushing of skin? Why did electricity run through his veins from this, _touching_?

Once again, Lucas and Kenny disagreed strongly. They did not believe his feeble attempts at excesses.

For more the six years of his life, he's had to fend people off. Always telling them the same damn thing. No.

Damion did not like the girl with midnight blue eyes, and natural pink lips.

However, why did he always blush when people dared him to kiss her? Why did he always jump to except the dares, but never go through with them? Why did he listen to the taunts about him and her, and never get mad about the couple stuff? When he clearly did not adore the teen?

Damion had long since given up on answers. People would just have to believe he didn't fancy her.

But again, he still had many questions to ask himself and deny them all.

No, Damion did not like his friend. She was just the girl next door. The girl he grew up with. Not ever someone he could possibly like.

Why does his blood boil whenever she talked to another guy when he was right there? Did he want to pound every guy who asked her out into a pulp? Did he want her to just talk to him? Only him? Why did his heart ache, and plummet to his stomach? Why did he feel emotionally distraught, with the thought of her with another guy?

Lucas's answer was jealously. He told him that he was jealous of these guys.

Damion for once, didn't deny Lucas. Lucas, completely stunned, didn't say anything for a while.

No, he didn't relish her. Damion Barry Jun did not like her.

She came up behind him, and gently touched his shoulder. He glanced back at her smiling face, and his guarded eyes softened.

No. Never did Damion like this beautiful girl before him. He never liked her.

He _loved_ her.

**Oh, wow, this was different from my usual stories. No talking at all. I think it turned out good, don't you? I think I over used like and but… but, haha, I did it again! Moving on, the end may have been a little cliché, but it was better then what I originally had. Stay tuned for the sequel! BTW- If you haven't figured out from the TWINLEAFSHIPPING story thing at the top, the girl Damion talked about was Dawn.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
